


The First Date

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: Where it *really* all began: Alex and Lou's first official date
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Female Character(s), Alex Turner/Lou Nash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> On a Friday night in early August of 2011, Alex and Lou officially became The Dream Couple™️. A lot of milestones happen during this particular chapter of their relationship; so much so, that I had to split it into two parts. I recommend playing The Rolling Stones if you wanna set the mood for this one….

“Do yeh like food?”

Lou burst into laughter, covering her face with her hands. He was too much. “Yes, Turner. I like food. Love it actually. Always down for a decent meal.” She bit her thumb when she heard his little chuckle on the other end.

“Alreyt then… wanna come over to mine on Friday night? I’ll cook yeh dinner.”

//

That was Sunday.

After three solid days of texting that began with a birthday message from Alex the morning of; they moved straight to phone conversations. They were short and sweet; Alex always asking her how her day had gone. His voice was too much on the phone. The deep drawl made her stomach turn somersaults, and she honestly couldn’t recall the last time anyone had made her feel this way. She’d had one serious relationship that lasted a few years, but other than that… she was a lone wolf. The idea of a boyfriend was always a pleasant one, but she didn’t need one perse. And when she moved to LA, she found the struggle to be even more real. She was content though, discovering what it was she wanted to do with her life, exploring a new world on the West Coast. A relationship was really the last thing on her mind… until she’d met Alex. The fact that she was even entertaining that possibility at all was overwhelming. They hadn’t even gone on a proper date yet.

//

August 12th, 2011

“Weh’re still on for tonight, yeah?”

Lou was still in bed that morning when Alex called her. It was nearly eleven, but she had nothing planned for the day other than their date, so she didn’t feel slightly guilty.

“What kind of question is that?” She smiled, fiddling with the edge of her bedsheet. “And why so early?”

“Early?” Alex exclaimed, checking the time, “Is eleven in the morning early, Louella?”

She bit her lip at the way he said her full name. There was something in the sound of his voice when it rolled off his tongue. Teasing. Playful. Like he was tasting every letter before it left his lips. Not to mention how deep his voice was over the phone. It gave her the chills. “I told you I like to sleep late…”

Alex’s eyes widened when he realized she was talking to him in bed, and his mind drifted thinking about what she must look like. Long, dark hair splayed out over the pillows, her freckled cheeks soft and pink, sleepy honey eyes… he wondered if she wore anything to bed. She didn’t seem the type to let anything keep her confined; sleepwear included.

“Thas reyt, yeh did. Askin’ if I ‘ad the blackout blinds and all that…” He smirked, leaning his elbows on the counter, spinning his coffee mug in circles. His backyard was bathed in bright sunlight, and the breeze made ripples in the pool. A swan float drifted down the length of it, until she got wedged in the corner.

Lou couldn’t stop grinning, he hadn’t forgotten a single thing she’d said that day. She rolled over onto her back, pulling the sheet up over her breasts and hugging it to her. “You never told me if you did or not…”

Alex could hear the smile in her voice, and he closed his eyes, picturing her lying there like a fucking dream. A dream he’d been having since the second she left him last week. “… wot time d’yeh wanna come over tonight?”

“Will I find out then?” She asked without missing a beat, her heart racing.

He felt his entire face flush with color, suddenly a million times more nervous than he was before the conversation had begun. It took him a moment, but, “I assure yeh, Lou… yeh’ll be sleeping ‘ard enough that a lil’ bit of sun comin’ through a window won’t wake yeh.”

Lou nearly choked, her mouth agape at his response. She was only half-kidding but… he’d gone there. If she wasn’t nervous before…

“So wot time will yeh be ‘ere, Louella?”

Oh my… “ _God_ …” She breathed, totally thrown off and totally turned on. Her knees were trembling. With anticipation, nerves, excitement… “Whatever time you want me there, Turner.”

Alex smirked, pleased with himself and her reaction, “Make it six then.”

//

“Yeah… yeh gotta go, mate,” Alex told Matt pointedly, hands on his hips just as Matt was opening a bottle of beer.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after taking a sip, “Wot?”

“This afternoon. Tonight. Gone. I’m having Louella over for dinner.” Alex tried to not get too excited, but he could feel his nerves tingling. Like a thousand volts of electricity coursing through him. He wanted to impress her so fucking bad.

“Is tha’ what the kids are callin’ it these days? Making dinner?”

Alex’s eyes narrowed, just staring back at him. “Maffew, don’t make meh yell at you.”

Matt grinned, “I know yeh like ‘er, Al. I’ll beh gone. Promise. Got me own hot date tonight anyways…”

//

Technically, Lou had about five hours since she hung up with Alex to figure out what to wear. But five hours was both entirely too much time and also not enough. It wasn’t just… it wasn’t a regular date with some idiot with a buzzcut and a baseball cap one of her friend’s back home had tried to set her up on. This was; she took a deep breath… Alex Turner. It shouldn’t matter, but it did. How could she not think about that? With his perfectly chiseled cheekbones and that jaw that could cut glass… not to mention his gorgeous hair and those eyes she wanted to just fall into and get lost in for days. He was everything; sweet, funny, charming… and he clearly wanted her as much as she wanted him, if this morning’s conversation was any indication.

She held up a black blouse in front of her, mocking his accent. “Yeh’ll be sleeping ‘ard enough that a lil’ bit of sun comin’ through a window won’t wake yeh…” Letting the hanger drop and swing at her side, she growled at herself in the mirror. “ _Ugh_ , Turner… you fucking… sexy bastard.”

The shirt wasn’t working. None of it was. She collapsed on the bed, the giant messy knot on her head flopping. “God damn it. Dress is too much. Skirt is too… much. What the fuck do I…”

After another forty-five minutes of debating, she finally settled on the outfit she’d been picturing all week; her favorite jeans and a blouse with loose sleeves that knotted at the front. It was just low-cut enough to be a little sexy and it didn’t need a bra…

//

“What can I do?” Lou asked after another one, two, three sips of wine. The wine was delicious, but also, she was a little nervous. She eyed him up, his back to her as he moved around in the kitchen, his shoulders flexing in that black button-down with the embroidered roses. His hair was perfect, shaved close in back, his ears sticking out a little. She had an overwhelming urge to kiss his neck. He was so fucking cute she couldn’t stand it.

“Erm…” He chuckled, adjusting the setting on the burner and throwing a dish towel over his shoulder as he turned to face her. Her eyes were like liquid honey in the dim light of the kitchen lamp, and for a second he forgot what he was going to say. “Wanna beh me sous chef?”

Lou straightened up, a giant smile on her face. “I can do that.”

Alex raised his eyebrows, a little smirk on his lips as she joined him on the other side of the island. “Can yeh cut these vegetables?”

“Is that like… with a knife?” She teased him and reached for the butcher’s block, pulling a few out before she found the one she usually used at home. “I love to cook, ya know…” She hummed, setting to work right away on the mushrooms.

“Are yeh any good at it?” Alex watched her as she moved on to the next vegetable without even a blink.

“I think I’m pretty good…”

“Well then, what am I doin’ makin’ dinner for yeh then?” He laughed, hand on his hip, “Should’ve come to yehrs…”

“Hey… you offered,” She laughed, finishing the rest. “Plus my place is pretty… small, compared to yours. Nowhere to go. We’d be on top of each other.”

The tension was as thick as the day they met, and nearly every word that left their mouths, however innocent, sounded like an invitation, a suggestion, a sexual innuendo. If they didn’t act on it soon, someone was going to combust.

“Erm…” Alex laughed nervously, and Lou chopped extra hard and extra fast. “Don’t cut yehr fingers off there, love, alreyt? Kinda like yeh all in one piece.”

Alex glanced over at her, the little flush in her cheeks, the freckles smattered all over them. She wore just enough makeup to make her eyes sparkle a little more, and she had the longest eyelashes he’d ever seen. She was absolutely stunning. Lou felt him staring, and she flicked her eyes up to meet his, smiling shyly. Without even thinking about it, he pinched her nose between his index and middle finger, like in the ‘got-your-nose’ kinda way. It made her smile even wider.

“What was that for?” She exhaled, feeling like she could melt into a puddle from the way he was looking at her.

“Couldn’t help meself,” Alex confessed, setting off yet another staring contest between the two of them. His fingers drummed nervously on the counter until he coughed and broke contact, reaching for the spoon he’d been using.

The sauce bubbled low in the pan, and the sound of the knife echoed in the tiny kitchen. From the living room, the second side of Tattoo You was spinning.

Lou added the rest of the vegetables to the salad, depositing the cutting board and knife in to the sink. “Anything else I can do?”

Alex shook his head, the little curl on his forehead swaying back and forth. “Absolutely not. Yeh’ve alreadeh done too mooch. Now I gotta focus on not fookin’ this up since I’m feeding a professional.”

She tossed her head back laughing while she rinsed off her hands. “I wouldn’t go that far…” She plucked a raw carrot stick from the salad and nibbled on it, watching him stir the sauce. “It smells delicious already… I’m excited.”

Alex just grinned, while she moved around him, humming along to the music.

“Hey baby…” They both sang at the same time, erupting into giggles immediately after and missing the first line, but picking up on the very next. “I’ll take you a million miles from all this, put you on a pedestal…”

“Come on…”

“Come on, _come on_ …” Lou did her very best to sing the falsetto into the end of her carrot stick but she failed miserably.

Alex burst into laughter at the way her voice cracked and she threw her carrot at him.

“Hey! I know I’m a terrible singer, alright? But I love to sing, so I’m gonna keep doing it…” She held her hands up, and then reached for her glass of wine.

“I didn’t say a single fing, love.” Alex shook his head, grinning so hard his cheeks burned. She was too cute.

“Fing…” She mimicked him, and he loved that too. The way she’d try and imitate his accent, teasing him. “I love it.” She murmured softly, smirking. Alex was already learning so much about her, and her enthusiasm for all the things she loved was infectious. It wasn’t just small talk; she was intelligent but she didn’t take herself too seriously either. She was a breath of fresh air. And she really did love music. Had so much to say about it. So far he’d discovered that she loved Neil Young, The Eagles, was a huge Bowie fan, and now, Mick.

“I love this song though. And _God._ Is he sexy.” Lou laughed, her hips swaying to the beat of “Tops” as it continued to play. She may not have had the best singing voice, but she sure could move. “I love how you don’t even need to see him to know how he’s moving to the music, ya know? I have this picture of Mick on my wall, from when he was in that movie, _Performance_ , and he’s flipping his hair back. Big, pouty lips… that kinda dazed look, eyes closed… one of my favorite photos ever.”

Alex was no longer watching the food, he was watching her, mesmerized. The way she talked, her entire body so animated, her face lit up, eyes wild and full of expression. She looked so sexy, too. Dark hair tumbling down her back in waves; her long legs in a pair of faded Levi’s that fit her so well it was almost a sin, and a soft, patterned blouse that knotted just above her belly button. There was no way she was wearing anything beneath it. Just enough skin showed, enough to get his imagination revving, but not too much that it looked like she was trying too hard. She wasn’t. There was no way she was. She was inarguably herself, one hundred percent authentic.

“She likes Mick,” Alex nodded, grabbing his own glass of wine and finishing it off. He offered her more; topped her off and then filled his own. “Wot’s yehr absolute favorite Stones album though?”

“Sticky Fingers. Without a doubt.” Her face was lit up, animated when she talked about music and he loved it. “Come on, Brown Sugar… Bitch… Moonlight Mile…”

“I fookin’ _love_ Moonlight Mile!” Alex drawled deeply and Lou fed off his energy.

“It’s _so_ good! Oh and I love Flowers. I’m kind of a sucker for their late sixties stuff… Ruby Tuesday…”

Alex sang a little bit of it and she joined in.

“Let’s Spend the Night Together!”

“Wot?” He glanced up, not realizing she was naming another song title.

Lou’s eyebrow arched, her wine glass nearly at her lips. “The song! …. it’s one of my favorites.” She read his expression, the flush of his cheeks. “Did you think…?”

“Oh…” He chuckled, “Shhh…” the tips of his ears flaming with embarrassment, “Never mind, you…”

She giggled at how easy it was to tease him, “I also love Under My Thumb… and Jumpin’ Jack Flash… do you… remember the name of the live album those are from?”

Alex knew, of course he knew. He was a Rolling Stones fan, but he knew where she was going with this. “Yeh’re gonna quiz meh on music, Louella? Yeh’re gonna lose, yeh know tha reyt?”

But as much as Lou loved a little friendly competition, this was not what she was after. Her veins hummed with excitement, with attraction for him, with the need to see him smiling always.

“C’mon Turner, what’s the name of the album?” She couldn’t stop grinning, especially as he tried to hide his own smile. It was impossible. “I can’t… can’t quite remember what its called… and you’re a _musician_ you should know…”

Alex sighed dramatically, pulling the dish towel from his shoulder and wiping his hands on it quickly before tossing it aside. “It’s called, Get Yer Ya-Ya’s Out,” He was grinning so hard, his cheeks burned, and she was giggling. “Innit? Thas the name of the fookin’ album reyt?”

He walked towards her slowly, her body wedged between him and the island. She nodded, her smile so wide, “Just wanted to hear you say it. See your ears get all red again. And look, they did.”

“Yeh like teasin’ meh, don’t yeh?”

She shrugged, “Little bit.” She took another long sip of her wine, her lips a pretty berry color. Alex found himself licking his own, imagining tasting hers. “What other songs make you blush, hmm? Rocks Off? When the Whip Comes Down? Too Tight? Little T&A?” Lou rattled off a number of different song titles, barely pausing for a breath when Alex cut her off mid-thought.

“ _I Just Wanna Make Love to You_ ,” Alex drawled with a smirk, joining in on her game. She raised her eyebrows, completely caught off guard. His eyes were a startlingly darker shade than usual, stormy and intense. Lou felt her stomach knot as he regarded her with a look that let her know he wasn’t messing around this time.

“Well… I’m afraid…” Lou hummed, a little shaky as she angled her hips towards him, running her finger down the open neck of his shirt, and leaning in, her eyes flicking up and giving him her most flirtatious look, singing softly, “ _you can’t always get what you want._ ”

“Ahhh…” Alex smirked, his head rolling back, exposing his neck and that Adam’s apple she hadn’t been able to stop staring at. Wondering why she found it so completely sexy, the way it bobbed when he talked or laughed. Her eyes roved over the sharp angle of his jaw, and she licked her lips, desperate to taste him. His tongue flicked out and he did the same, lingering for an awfully long time on the bottom one. It glistened and Lou couldn’t stop staring; completely entranced by him. “… _draw the curtains… music on the radio… c’mon babeh… make sweet love teh meh_ …”

Lou chewed her lip, eyes lighting up as she listened to him paraphrase the lyrics to her in his sexy accent and deep drawl she could feel way down in the pit of her stomach. She swayed her hips a little, her fingers curling into the neck of his shirt. “How can I say no to that?” She purred, eyes warm and smokey like whiskey.

Alex was a goner.

“Yeh can’t…” He rasped, grabbing her chin, “C’mere…”

The minute Alex’s lips touched Lou’s, they both moaned, fingers tightening their holds as they pulled each other closer. He kissed her deeply, caressing her jaw with his thumb, their tongues tangling, giving in to that desperation. Lou whimpered when he sucked on her bottom lip, nibbling as she pulled him close by the loop in his jeans. He held her waist, pressing his hips into hers as their lips crushed together in a perfectly wet mess. As far as first kisses went… there wasn’t much time for reveling. In the moments that followed, there was a heady rush of urgency; unable to keep their hands off one another.

They giggled, teeth knocking together as they pawed at one another, groping and pulling at clothing. Lou’s fingers scratched at the hair at the back of Alex’s neck, making him groan against her soft, full lips. She rubbed up against him, his belt buckle digging at her bare stomach, the knot of her shirt uncomfortable between them. He tangled his hand in her hair, pulling it and tilting her head back as he kissed down her neck, licking and sucking at her sweet-smelling skin. Lou gasped for air when he left her mouth, tasting how swollen her lips were when she licked them, her fingers sailing over the muscles in his shoulders, tugging at his shirt. She could feel him smiling against her skin and she chewed her lip, desperate for him to kiss her more. Grabbing the sides of his face, she pulled him back up, their eyes locking for a moment; his dark and intense; hers a fiery gold. He smirked, brushing his nose against hers before crushing his lips against her mouth, tasting her.

So lost in the frenzy of the moment, Lou hardly registered his long, skillful fingers working at undoing the knot in her blouse until he held it open. His tongue flicked against her top lip before he detached his mouth from hers to lean back. Lou felt her face flush as she watched him look her over, wondering why he wasn’t saying a single thing. Her chest heaved, panting as she struggled to catch her breath.

“Alex… come on…” She laughed nervously, feeling her skin prickle under the intensity of his gaze. “ You’re giving me a complex…” She added with a whisper, her stomach turning somersaults as she gripped the edge of the counter behind her.

His dark eyes were wide as they roved over her, drinking her in. Her breasts were gorgeous; sun-kissed and freckled; just the right size to fit in his hands. “Lou…” He rasped, his voice catching, “Lou… ‘old on, love… I’ve joost gotta… get a good look at yeh…” He smirked, amused as her nipples hardened into little rosy peaks under his gaze, and he licked his lips, eager to feel the roughness of them on his tongue.

Her cheeks burned at the hungry look on his face, the way his tongue flicked out and wet his lips. She wanted that mouth back on her, wanted to taste him, but he was too enthralled with marveling at her.

“Mmm…” He finally moaned appreciatively, sliding his hands around her waist slowly, leaning in for another kiss. “Yeh’re gorgeous, Louella darlin’…”

She whimpered, eyes fluttering closed as he felt her all over, his palms pressed to her shoulders, her breasts brushing up against his chest. She arched her back, begging him for more, and he closed his hands over her breasts, feeling her nipples pressed up against his palms as she kissed him hungrily.

Side B on Tattoo You came to an end with an echoing click, bathing the room in silence, aside from the bubbling of the sauce. Lou bit at Alex’s top lip, her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He angled his hips up grinding against her before grabbing the side of her face and kissing her hard with a smile, “‘old on, love…” He reached back as far as he could so he didn’t have to let her go, and turned off the stove, shoving the sauce over to the side. “Alreyt…” He hummed as Lou giggled, kissing his sternum wetly as the last few buttons slipped through her fingers.

She felt along his v-lines, and the definition in his abs as he worked his shirt off, letting it drop to the floor. Lou’s tongue slid back and forth across her bottom lip as she messed with his belt. She could feel his fingers tucking a bit of her hair behind her ear as she tugged the leather through the buckle, pulling it over tight enough to undo it. Alex grunted, the pressure against his abdomen a little too much. He kissed her hard, pulling back as the buttons on his worn blue jeans snapped open.

Lou sucked in a breath when she saw that there was no second layer, his cock wedged inside the fly of his denim. She pulled the fabric open, her mouth falling open and her eyes widening as she looked him over. He was average in length, but he was so thick. She breathed out a laugh of disbelief, salivating at the size of him.

She was definitely marrying this man.

Alex chuckled softly and Lou flicked her eyes up, her face flushed, eyes bright. “I… holy _fuck_.” She breathed, smiling when his lips fell on hers again. Wrapping her hand around him, her eyelids fluttered closed when she realized he wasn’t even fully hard, and her fingers barely touched. Alex couldn’t stop smiling as they kissed, undoing her jeans with much more ease, his fingers slipping inside her lace panties.

He moaned when he felt how wet she was, how she whimpered when he slid through her slick folds. She shimmied them down her hips, kicking them off and pushing his jeans down to the floor. One minute they were half-dressed and kissing in the kitchen, and the next they were sprawled out on their discarded clothes in the middle of the floor. Lou kissed him hungrily, slipping her fingers between her legs to get them wet before wrapping her hand around his cock again and stroking him.

Alex put his hand down behind her head as she lay back, her knee bent as he settled between her legs. Her dark hair was splayed out all over the wood floor, and she gazed up at him, with soft, warm eyes, her wide smile showing off her solitary dimple. “Louella…” He murmured, rubbing the head of his cock against her clit before sinking inside her.

Lou’s mouth fell open, and she pressed her hand against his stomach, slowing him up as he stretched her open. “Oh my…” Her eyes rolled back into her head when he filled her up completely, “… _fuck_.” She finally hissed, exhaling as she got used to his size.

With his hands on either side of her head now, he leaned down, brushing his nose against hers, “Is this… are y’alreyt, love?”

Her eyebrows lifted, eyes slowly opening, already in a starry-eyed daze from him. She nodded, “Yes…” She breathed against his mouth with a smile, “… fuck me.”

Alex smirked, thrusting into her that last little inch and she cried out against his mouth. In a matter of seconds, they were back to their frenzied pace, her leg wrapping around his back as he pulled out of her, filling her up over and over again. His mouth was everywhere; licking and kissing, his fingers on her clit, teasing her. They were a mess of giggly, tangled limbs as they slid across the floor, laughing at the sounds they were making, at their eagerness to be with one another. It was new and different, but strangely familiar; like they were meant to belong to each other.

“Mmm… baby just…” Lou panted, his upper lip caught between hers. “I’m so close I…”

Alex was only mildly surprised when he felt her hands on his chest, flipping them. She pushed him back, her hand on his chest as she swung her leg over and straddled him. He held her hips as she sunk down on him again, her fingers digging in as she felt every inch of his cock fill her up.

“So fookin’ wet…” He hissed, his hands slipping up to grip her just below her breasts, her back arching as she quickly found a rhythm.

Lou moaned as she began to ride him, finding the perfect angle for his cock to rub up against her just right. He was so thick, stretching her open, filling her up so good. One of her hands slapped against the floor beside his head, the other wedged between their bodies, rubbing her clit.

“Oh god, that’s it…” she groaned, grinding on him as he grabbed a handful of her ass.

Alex swatted her hand away from her clit, replacing her fingers with his own, scissoring around her and gently squeezing. She rubbed up against his hand, a smile on her face, eyes closed as he took over.

He could feel her body beginning to shake and he rocked her against him harder, thrusting up into her. “‘ey…. open yehr eyes…” he rasped, grinning when she opened them slowly, a smile on her face. He was in awe. He’d never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life. “Gonna cum for meh?” He drawled smoothly, working his fingers a little faster.

Lou nodded, feeling the pressure build in her stomach. Her hair swung over her shoulder like a curtain, her thighs squeezing around him, her pussy tightening as she pulled at him. Alex grunted as she grasped at him, her fingers digging into his chest, body seizing up as her orgasm hit her. He’d made her see stars the first night they were together, and he’d done it again the second night. She was so satisfied with how he made her feel, but she didn’t stop until he came too, and he was nearly there. His cock swelled inside her, the thick vein pulsing against the walls of her pussy after she’d gotten him all wet.

“C’mon Turner…” She purred, rolling her hips, slipping nearly all the way off him before sinking back down. “… cum for me. I wanna feel it… all over me…”

He was sweating, the curls of his hair sticking to his forehead, and she swiveled, worked him up until the muscles in his arms were straining, his stomach tightening as he held her down, pumping into her hard a few more times, “I’m gonna fookin’–”

Lou slid off him, sitting on his thighs as he grabbed his cock, stroking it furiously; the dark red of the head showing through his fingers. He was so thick, Lou was fascinated watching him; eyes wide and bright. She chewed her lip, watching his cum leak from the tip, slick and shiny from her arousal.

Alex felt light-headed as he tightened his grip, choking up on his cock and lifting his hips as he came. Lou wrapped her hand around him, angling him towards her stomach, both of them moaning as he covered her with his cum. His hips jerked as they worked him, Lou’s fingers soft and gentle between his. He felt breathless, his chest heaving as he came down, letting his hands fall away, Lou still touching him.

“Fookin’ ‘ell…” Alex finally exhaled, his head tilting back as he melted against the hardwood floor. His jeans had been beneath his lower back the whole time, bunched up, and he’d only just noticed now; too caught up in the moment. He grinned up at Lou, looking like an absolute goddess sitting astride him. Her cheeks were soft pink and flushed; her lips swollen and red. She’d made his thighs wet sitting back on him after her orgasm, and he found that incredibly sexy.

Lou’s tongue stuck out, licking her top lip as she slid her hand off his cock slowly, giggling at the sticky mess she was covered in. “I can’t believe–”

“Weh joost did tha? Yeah… me neither…” He chuckled, his face flushing, everything about this moment unlike anything he’d ever experienced prior. Lou was the most fascinating creature he’d ever met. He was never letting her go.

She flashed him a big, wide smile, leaning over to kiss him. “Mmm… that was… really fucking hot, Turner.”

Alex laughed, cupping her face in his hand, “It realleh was, love…” He kissed her slowly, finally able to focus on how good her lips tasted, how her hair that draped onto his shoulder sort of smelled sweet like almond.

“I don’t… usually do this sort of thing on the first date…” She confessed quietly against his lips, softly pecking at them and the two little freckles below his bottom one. “I’m sure you have…”

“I ‘aven’t actualleh…” His cheeks flushed and Lou, dropped little kisses on those too. “First time for everyfing I s’pose.”

“I–” She began to say what was on her mind, but refrained, realizing it might be a bit too much in the moment.

“Wot?” He grinned, studying her face and those adorable freckles he couldn’t get enough of. There wasn’t anything she could say right now that would change how he felt about her.

“Ahhh….” She chuckled, her eyes even more sparkly now then they were before. She shifted so she was lying beside him, his arm beneath her head. “I wouldn’t have done this with anyone else but you.”

Lou squeezed her eyes shut before she turned her head to look at him, startled by his face so close to hers already. “Louella…” He drawled, his voice so raspy and deep, she felt her stomach knot again. “I fink I’m madly in love wiv yeh.”

She gasped, not meaning to get her hopes up but, “That’s just the wine talking, Turner…” She teased him, “… and you’re still reeling from how hard I made you cum.”

Alex laughed, his cheeks burning. “Shut it, you, and give us a kiss…” She giggled when their lips met, soft and sweet. “Alreyt… that was a fookin’ mind-blowin’ orgasm but… been finkin’ about yeh since yeh left last week.”

“Me too.” She whispered, their lips still touching. He pinched her nose again, cracking up when his stomach growled. “Somebody needs to eat I think…”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends, I am back. Whatever that means lol. I’ve had part of this written for well over a year, but in the last week, I felt a very strong desire to finish it. It turned out completely different from the way I originally planned, but I actually like that. Feels good, feels organic. I can’t promise it’s any good, or as good as my writing used to be. I’m rusty. I also might’ve written too much simply because I had all kinds of good imagery and scenarios between the two of them that I wanted to include. It’s been nice to write their past while currently writing their future. It’s comforting. I hope it brings some comfort to you as well. My only warning beside it being nsfw (but who really fucking cares since we’re all quarantined anyways, baby!) is that Matt is in this. But it’s 2011, and shit was different then. That’s it. Now may I offer you some new (old) Alex and Lou for these trying times? Cheers xx

“I don’t know what this is but I love it…” 

Alex smirked as he watched her slide another noodle off her fork and between her lips. Lou chewed happily, nearly finished with her plate. She was so adorable and so sexy, eating a proper meal sitting with her long legs stretched out, ankles crossed, half-naked. Just her panties and his shirt, unbuttoned, barely covering her nipples. Every time she moved he caught a quick glimpse and it made him smile. Anybody else would’ve been acting weird, but not her; she was so cool and comfortable. 

She looked right at home.

“Can’t actualleh tell yeh wot this is exactly… because I watched a friend cook it, and I sort of… make it up every time I’ve made it,” Alex admitted, “but I ‘ave teh say… this might beh me best version.”

“Probably because you had a fantastic sous chef…” She told him, matter-of-factly, reaching for another slice of bread and smearing butter all over it. “God this bread is fucking good.”

“Did all that excitement get yer appetite goin’?”

“It did.” She smiled, sipping her wine. “And so thirsty, too. I’m all worked up.”

Alex loved the way the wine colored her lips and her cheeks, that soft, rosy flush that made her freckles stand out more. He hadn’t been in a relationship in a long time; and he knew he shouldn’t be thinking about that now, on a first date but… Lou was different. He’d never felt this comfortable around anyone in his entire life. He didn’t want to get too ahead of himself, but the scene before him was one he could get used to. 

“Wot’s yehr middle name, Lou?”

He’d caught her taking a bite of the last bit of pasta. She made a noise and smiled before she swallowed, “It’s Mae. Louella Mae Nash.” She reached for her wine and took another sip. “What’s yours?”

“I like tha,” Alex murmured, watching her finish the last bit. “And David. After me dad.” He grinned when she scrunched up her nose and asked if she had food in her teeth. Shaking his head he replied, “Yehr teeth are absolutely perfect.”

She flashed him a wide smile that melted his heart, just as the record ended, “Record stopped,” She hummed, already beginning to stand.

Alex made a move as well, “‘old on…”

“I got it…” She stopped him, “Don’t trust me with your vinyl, Turner?” She smirked, swaying from the wine when she stood. “Whoa… stood up too quick…”

The sound of her laughter filled his ears as he watched her saunter away; long legs leading up to the most gorgeous ass he’d ever seen. He felt the color rise in his cheeks when the sight of it jiggling made his fingers itch. He wanted his hands back on it again. 

Lou carefully lifted the cover and then the needle, moving the arm aside. She held the record up with two hands, focusing her slightly blurry vision to read. “What do you wanna listen to next?” She asked, glancing over her shoulder at him. He lifted his eyes, his face flush with red. He’d been looking at her ass. She smirked. 

“Whatever yeh wanna listen to, Louella.” He smiled lazily at her, the wine settling into his system quite nicely.

Her eyebrow arched as she turned back to the stereo, sliding the vinyl back into the sleeve. “How do you sort these?” 

“I don’t.” He laughed as he filled his glass and also hers. “I mean, I used teh, it’s probably still a bit organized, but…”

“You rebel…” She teased him, her fingers skimming the spines, looking for something that fit the mood. “Guess I’ll just… keep going with The Stones. We haven’t played my favorite yet…” 

“Sticky Fingers.” He’d remembered. 

“Isn’t this one of the best album covers ever?” She spun around, holding the cover at her waist, pretending to undo the real zipper on the Andy Warhol cover. She flashed him another brilliant smile and Alex lifted his eyebrows, glass at his lips. 

“It realleh is. So clever.” Alex drawled, wildly in love with her.

Lou’s hips swayed back and forth the minute the opening notes crackled through the speakers. He could watch her move forever. The way his shirt looked on her, the way her knickers rode up the cheeks of her ass… that little fold just beneath where he felt like grabbing her most. His eyes never left hers as she sauntered past the coffee table, and collapsed on the couch behind him instead of her previous spot on the floor, her legs to the left of Alex. 

“God! Mick is fucking sexy.” She smirked, eyebrow arching “Lead singers, man.” She teased, nudging her knee against his shoulder.

The tension felt thick again as his eyes roved over her long, bare legs. She had ice blue varnish on her toes, her feet just as cute and perfect as the rest of her. She was humming along to the music when Alex pressed his lips to the side of her knee. 

Lou’s skin prickled at the sudden contact, Alex’s lips softly pecking at her. His nose gently dusted along, tickling her and she giggled. “E-excuse me, Turner… what… mmm… are you doing?” She had meant to sound more confident than she did, but his touch was so gentle and lazy, she felt herself melting deeper into the couch. Wine always made her feel like her body was boneless. 

His mouth moved higher, taking his time responding, “M’kissin’ yeh, Lou.”

“Hmm… I see that…” She breathed, as his fingers circled her ankle and he lifted her leg over his head, shifting to his knees. “Oh… _oh…_ ” She moaned when he licked his lips and kissed the inside of her thigh, his hand pushing the other wider apart. 

Alex smiled against her skin, sucking at her gently. He was a little drunk, they both were, and perhaps if he hadn’t been, he wouldn’t have chosen to do this.

“Is this um…” Lou bit her lip, her laugh dissolving into another moan. “… should we… first date…?” As if they already hadn’t had mind-blowing sex on his kitchen floor two hours into her arrival.

She could see his brow furrowed, eyes closed as he kissed higher up her thigh; open-mouthed and wet. He lingered. Lou fell apart. 

“I could stop…” He breathed, his voice a deep, sexy drawl. “… but I don’t wanna…”

“No… no. Yeah. You should… definitely keep. Doing _that.._.” Lou lifted her hips, her fingers dug into the cushions of the couch as he licked at the soft, smooth spot by the hem of her panties. Alex took his sweet time, working her up into a frenzy. Where his mouth wasn’t licking, his fingertips were caressing her. Lou pushed her hips forward, laughing at her own eagerness. “P-please…” she whispered hoarsely, looking down her body watching him.

 _“_ _One day I woke up to find, right in the bed next to mine, someone that broke me up with a corner of her smile, yeah…”_ Mick was grooving through the speakers and Alex was kissing Louella through the crotch of her lace knickers. He slid the deep jade green fabric down over her full hips, his nose brushing across the smattering of freckles that dusted her kneecaps. Lou watched him with desire in her eyes as she waited anxiously to feel his mouth on her for real.

Alex was very, _very_ good at teasing, delaying her satisfaction as long as he could. Smirking when she begged him again.

“C’mon Turner… _please_ …” Her raspy voice cracked, “… please lick me…”

That got him. 

He growled, his fingers spreading her open as he pressed an open-mouth kiss to her clit. She was already so wet, and he wrapped his lips around it, teasing her entrance with the tip of his middle finger. She hissed a string of obscenities, and he sucked harder, flicking his tongue as he slid his fingers inside her. 

He glanced up at Lou for just a moment, desperate to see what she looked like when he was going down on her. Her eyes were shut tight; her jaw slack; her little button nose scrunched up while her fingers white-knuckled the couch cushions. He flicked his tongue again to see how she reacted; her bottom lip tucked between her teeth now. Alex worked his hips into the couch, grinding up against it for a bit of relief. He was so turned on by the sounds his mouth made as he kissed her; sloppy and extra wet, taking his time to really taste her. Curling his fingers, he stroked along her walls, searching for that little spot. She tightened up around him, squeezing his fingers as he plunged them in and out in tandem with his tongue. 

Alex pulled away from her clit with a little pop, and Lou gasped when he nibbled at the sensitive skin. 

“Fucking christ you’re good at this,” Lou’s laugh was strained, “do that again.”

He nibbled again, slower and licked her lazily, teasing every nerve-ending. Glancing up at her, locking eyes, he stroked along either side of her clit, kissing his way to the bend in her thigh; motivated by the look she’d given him.

“I’m getting your couch all wet,” She whispered in such a way that was neither shy nor apologetic, wondering if he was planning to lick her until she came.

“Joost a couch.” He murmured, his breath tickling her as his mouth trailed across the coarse patch of hair to her abdomen. 

Lou’s stomach clenched at the feeling, her fingers finding their way to the back of his head, scratching at the closely cropped hair. He moaned and the sound vibrated right to her core, setting her on fire. “Does that mean you’re just gonna buy a new one every time you do this to me?” 

Alex’s lips curved into a smile against her skin, his stomach fluttering, his heart soaring up into his throat. “I’ll buy yeh a thousand settee’s, love…” He bit at the soft flesh of her hip and she mewled, unsure if it were the wine or the boy making her feel this way.

His kisses across her hip bone seemed to follow a pattern as he pecked at her freckles, glancing up at her with a hunger in his eyes . She chewed her bottom lip, carding her fingers through his messy quiff, gazing at him with a tenderness in her eyes. She grabbed his chin, making him sit up so she could capture his lips in a searing kiss. The taste of her arousal was all over him, his chin slick with it. She growled, kissing him harder.

“Mmm… are yeh gonna let meh finish, love?” 

Lou pulled away, tugging at his bottom lip. “Keep going, baby,” She purred, pushing his head back down. “Damn, I taste good on you.” She laughed and Alex’s eyebrow arched, teasing her as he slid his fingers through her wet pussy lips again. She shivered when he kissed down between her breasts, taking her nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled, flicking back and forth while he fingered her.

Lou whimpered when his nose brushed against her clit, her head falling back into the couch. She raked her fingers through his hair, holding his face down against her to better roll her hips up towards his tongue. Alex hummed in response, delving his tongue inside her now, his hands splayed across her hips to hold her steady. Her legs began to shake, struggling against his grip to arch her back when he made her cum. Her toes curled, thighs tightening around his head as he kept his pace; alternating the pressure of his tongue against her clit.

She’d never seen so many stars behind her eyes; heading to the moon and back without ever leaving the room. As she came down he stroked her, lapping at her gently, lazily even until she tugged his hair, begging him now to stop. Alex rested his cheek against the inside of her thigh; his eyes moody and electric; like the sky just before a storm. 

Lou’s mind was reeling as fast as her heart was thudding. There were a million things she wanted to tell him; sweet things and dirty things and a witty quip that would’ve shifted the mood but all she had was, “I wanna fuck you again.”

“Me too, babeh.” He leaned in to kiss her glistening pussy once more, grabbing hold of her thighs and pulling her close to him. She cried out, wrapping her legs around his torso, sliding her hands up his arms and over his shoulders. “Bedroom?”

“You have a bed?” She teased him, kissing his chin and his cheeks and those little freckles below his lip that she already loved.

“Mmm hmm. Wiv pillows and everyfing…”

Lou’s nose scrunched up when she smiled at him and Alex melted. 

“Blackout blinds?”

“Sorry teh disappoint yeh but, no… just a gorgeous view of the sunset every night.”

“Oh…” She smiled, “I kinda love that even more.”

“Thought yeh would.”

He was up and she was standing pressed against him in moments; long tan arms around his neck. Lou kissed him all over. She wanted to keep him forever. 

Alex moaned,her nipples taught against his chest, their bodies electric with every movement. “Upstairs, you.”

Lou’s eyebrow arched, letting out a yelp when Alex squeezed her ass before tapping it lightly, urging her to go before him.

“C’mon, I’ll race ya.”

Alex chuckled as she danced out of his hold, rounding the first flight of stairs before he even put his foot on the first step. “Fookin’ ‘ell…” he huffed as he made it to the second floor landing. 

“Took ya long enough, Turner.” Lou was waiting for him, completely naked, her hands on her hips. 

It was no secret that Alex was a brilliant lyricist, a wizard with words; absolute master of the English language… but in moments like these, words escaped him. Like he’d said, the LA sunset blazed bright behind her through the row of second floor windows, backlighting her silhouette. He could just make out the bright flush of her cheeks and the freckles on her shoulders. He wanted to kiss her swollen pink lips and drown in her honeyed amber eyes.

He was an absolute goner. He wanted her forever. 

“Ground control to Major Turner!” She laughed, pulling him to her by the waist of his jeans. “Where’d you go, space cadet?”

“Sorreh…” He murmured, taking her into his arms again. “Nowhere. I’m ‘ere.”

Their noses touched, and her hands caressed the back of his neck when he kissed her. He had walked through the events of this evening in his head for an entire week. How he’d cook for her and give her a tour and how they’d kiss. Possibly make out. But he didn’t think they’d be here. On the second floor of his mid-century home in the Hollywood Hills; a place that was still so new to him, on a balmy August evening with the woman of his dreams stealing him away to his bedroom. 

And like she could read his mind: “You can give me the grand tour later, Turner.” 

His room was bathed in a dreamy orange haze, the windows cracked open; curtains billowing in the breeze. With a laugh, she fell back from his arms and landed on the bed with a soft thud, gazing up at him. Alex undid his jeans for the second time that night, only slightly self-conscious that she was eyeing him so intently. She whimpered at the way his cock looked half-hard, and the way his hand wrapped around it to stroke it as he kicked his jeans aside. She palmed her breasts and squeezed; kneading them and pushing them together, pulling at her nipples. Alex licked his lips, chest heaving watching her touch herself.

“God yer fookin’ gorgeous, Lou…” He growled as he climbed onto the bed with her. He spread her knees apart, and she continued stretching her right leg until her knee was at her chest. Alex’s look of surprise at her flexibility sent her into a fit of laughter again. 

“Too much?” She raised an eyebrow, her little dimple so cute, he had to lean in and kiss it. 

“Definitely not,” He smiled, covering her lips as he lined himself up with her entrance, her hand on his ass to guide him inside. “Yer full of surprises, love.”

Her nose brushed against his, loving how it tended to get a little bit in the way of their kisses. She angled her hips as he slid deeper inside her, bottoming out. “God you feel so fucking _good_.” She confessed, a little bit breathless at his size. “So _big,_ what the fuck.”

Lou’s wide eyes gazed up at him, her messy hair all splayed out, a little smirk on her lips. He grinned, hands on either side of her head as he started moving; little thrusts of his hips while they found their rhythm. It was all a bit slower this time and neither of them minded. Her body ached; her pussy throbbing around him as he stretched her open. She hummed at the way Alex’s warm lips kissed her neck softly, the way he shifted closer to her, placing his hand on the side of her neck. 

“Deeper,” She breathed against his ear and he grunted, pushing into her harder, hard enough to make her gasp. “Fuck, that’s it…”

Alex sat up just enough to grab the headboard, his fingers curling over the top of it for leverage. Their skin was sticky with sweat, clinging to one another in the balmy evening. His thumb brushed across her lips, still gripping her neck when he leaned down once more to kiss her. 

“Yer so wet, babeh…” Each thrust of his hips was punctuated with her cries and the filthy sounds of her pussy as he fucked her. “So wet for meh…”

As far as first dates went… this was one for the books. 

“I’m gonna cum,” she breathed shifting her hips so he rubbed against her clit more. She was still so sensitive from before, knowing it wouldn’t take her long to get there now.

“Cum for meh, Lou…” he drawled, “come on, babeh… cum all over me…”

Lou’s entire body felt hot; her thighs sticking to his, a messy tangle of sweaty hair at the back of her neck. She lowered her leg, wrapping it around the small of his back. He found her spot then, feeling her body react immediately at the discovery.

“Right there, oh my god…”

He continued to hit it with Lou’s encouraging moans until she arched her back and let go; her body finally catching up to the high he had her chasing.

“Alex…” Lou howled as he kept pounding into her, his brow sweaty and furrowed in concentration. She dragged her fingers through his hair as he came, growling as he filled her. Alex collapsed on Lou, his eyes drifting closed when she kept combing back his hair, her lips pressed softly to his shoulder. 

They drifted off for a minute or two, lost in the hazy afterglow, until Alex pulled away just enough to move off of her. She whimpered when he was no longer inside her, and again when she pressed her thighs together. They ached in the best way. 

“Are y’ok?” He asked her softly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

“I’m _so_ good.” She grinned, his big doe eyes looking a little sleepy. “You’re pretty dreamy, Turner.” She confessed, her finger brushing down the length of his nose.

“I am?” He smiled, all lop-sided and adorable. 

Lou nodded, “I’m having the best night with you.”

“Realeh?”

“It’s a perfect first date.”

Alex’s heart swelled; he hadn’t fucked it up. And he really, really, _really_ liked her. “Are yeh tired?”

“No way.”

Alex leaned in for a kiss, slow and languid. The kind of kiss he was going to keep giving her for the rest of her life. He was sure of it. “Yer lips taste so good,” he murmured, teasing her tongue.

“Want me to stay up so we can make out all night?” She teased him, her eyelashes dusting her cheeks. “Not that I’m opposed to that by the way.”

“Joost realeh don’t want the night to end. And I had dessert planned.”

Lou smiled against his lips. “Of course you do.”

//

“Now this… I did not make…” Alex chuckled when they’d moved back downstairs into the kitchen. He’d given her a t-shirt instead of his western shirt, and she sat perched on the counter while he presented a very delicious looking cake. “But it looked realeh good… and I love a bit of cake…”

Lou’s face hurt from smiling at how sweet he was. Nothing at all like the rockstar persona. 

“I love cake, too.” 

He handed her a fork and they took turns digging into it. Alex loved how she looked right at home in his house, how it felt so familiar to have her here like this. How he felt so at ease telling her everything, and how he didn’t feel like he had to hide.

“I love this house. I know I’ve said it a million times, but it’s just so _cool_. The way it’s decorated. The location. The way the sun sets on the backyard. Love it.”

“Thank you,” he leaned on the island. “Decorated it meself. Wiv absolutely no help from Helders at all.” Alex grinned, “It were really fookin’ ugly when I moved in, though.”

“You made it cool.”

“Naturally.”

“Question. Have you ever skinny-dipped in that pool before?” Lou asked with a mischievous twinkle in her whiskey eyes.

“Erm…” Alex tried to hide his grin but he couldn’t.

“Ah! I knew it!” She exclaimed, pointing her fork at him. “Were you alone? Was it with friends? Were you drunk? Has it happened often?”

Alex couldn’t stop laughing, his cheeks bright red. “It’s only ‘appened a handful of times and I were always by meself.”

“Well, let’s for sure change that…” 

Lou was already hopping off the counter, absolutely losing it when he took the cake with him. 

“Are you gonna swim with it, too?”

“It’s for later!” He yelled after her, watching her skip down the steps. 

“Come _on_ Turner! It’s so fucking nice out…” 

And it truly was. The night was still so warm and the air was sticky. The water was going to feel so good. 

“Alreyt, alreyt! M’comin’!” He yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it with her clothes onto one of the lounge chairs beside the bar. 

Lou blew him a kiss just before she jumped in, disappearing below the surface. Her head bobbed up out of the water just as Alex followed suit, splashing water everywhere. He yanked on her leg when he reached her, the two of them laughing when they came up for air. She pushed his shoulders down, dunking him again before tangling her legs around him. 

“More fun with someone else isn’t it?” 

He nodded, as she slicked his hair back making him look like a little vampire. She kissed his wet lips, tasting a hint of chocolate icing. 

“Feel like everyfing is more fun wiv you.” Alex told her softly and she hugged his neck tightly. 

“You _sure_ you have to go back on tour Sunday?” She asked him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Yeah…”

“Absolutely positive?”

With his lips pressed against her temple he chuckled, “Regrettably so…” And pulled her tighter against his chest, as if this was something they did all the time. Not just on their first official night together. 

“I wish you didn’t have to go…” She murmured against his neck, beads of water running over her lips.

“I know Lou, weh’re only joost beginnin’…”

//

Saturday came without warning, and there was no getting around the awkwardness of the morning after with Helders back early; banging around in the kitchen.

“Does he always do that?”

Alex’s arm was thrown over his eyes and he huffed a bit dramatically. “I mean, yeah. He does do tha. But he’s doing it _today_ because yer ‘ere.” 

“Ahh…” Lou nodded, lying beside him with the sheets at her waist. “Ya know what we could do… we could have really loud sex and embarrass him.”

Alex glanced over at her, staring at her profile in the cool blue morning light. “Wouldn’t work m’afraid. Helders isn’t embarrassed by anythin’.”

“Oh.” Lou hummed, “Well. We could still have really loud sex anyways.” She stared at him unblinking for a moment until a smile stretched across his face and they burst into laughter. 

“Fookin’ insatiable…” he murmured as she climbed on top of him to straddle his waist. 

“Only kidding…” she grinned, pinning his wrists down above his head. “… unless…”

It was another hour before they finally emerged from his bedroom, Alex pulling his t-shirt over his head while Lou tied the waist of her blouse as they came down the stairs. 

“Well well well…” Matt chortled, legs up and ankles crossed on the coffee table. He was sitting right where Alex had eaten Lou out the night before. Nice.

“Well well well yerself, Maffew.” Alex tsked, heading for the coffee maker. “Yeh strolled in quite early this mornin’.” The pot was still hot and Alex gestured to Lou for a cup. 

She smiled and nodded, adding so much cream and sugar Alex nearly lost it. She elbowed him as she stirred, hissing a “shut up”, and peeking into his cup which he apparently took black. “Honestly, what are you trying to prove?” 

Alex laughed and added the smallest spoonful of sugar.

“Thin-fucking-ice, Turner.” She warned him with a smirk and sipped her deliciously creamy and sweet coffee. This was the first of many preferred-coffee debates.

“Yer not the only one whose date went well.” Matt grinned, listening to the two of them in the kitchen, their playful banter so effortless. He knew he was witnessing the beginning of a big change in his best friend’s life. “Morning, Nash.” 

Lou leaned against the counter beside Alex, unphased by Matt’s obvious insinuations. And by the mess they’d left around the house last night. She grinned at the nickname she’d already earned, raising her mug to him. “Helders. You’re looking gorgeous this morning.”

“I do what I can.” 

“How was your hot date last night?” 

“How was _yours_?”

Lou glanced at Alex with her cup to her lips, “Turner?”

Alex smirked, “No comment.”

Lou looked to Matt and shrugged, “Do with that what you will.”

“Well considering yer still ‘ere this mornin’ and Al’s not sobbin’ in his cup o’ coffee… Odds are yeh’ll probably beh movin’ in ‘ere, soon.”

“Oof. With you two? Full house.” Lou snorted, “Very presumptuous of you.” 

“Ha!” Alex laughed and set his mug down, “As much as I love this witty repartee…”

“It’s called a roast.”

Alex looked at Matt pointedly and drawled, “Weh’re goin’ teh grab summat to eat.”

“101?”

“Yeah, mate.”

“Bring meh back summat, Al? Too fookin’ lazy teh cook.”

Lou snorted and Alex rolled his eyes, “He’s delightful, isn’t he?”

“Oh yeh love meh. Don’t try and hide it.” Matt went back to watching whatever he was involved with on the television, seemingly leaving them be.

“C’mon, love,” Alex smirked and rolled his eyes at Matt’s inappropriate gesture as they headed out the front. “Fook off, Maffew.”

//

It was quite the spread. Two coffee cups. Two glasses of fresh squeezed orange juice. A double side of bacon. Stack of silver dollar pancakes. Huevos rancheros and a western omelette with hash browns and toast. 

“I can’t believe you live so close to here. I love it. And my favorite store is just down the way. We could’ve run into each other so many times.” Lou mused as she cut into her omelette. 

“Imagine all the times weh could’ve met if yeh’d joost listened teh Kateh?” He shot her a look and she scoffed.

“The universe has certain things in store for us and she didn’t want us to meet until last week. Just before my birthday. You were like a surprise gift I wasn’t expecting.” Lou told him in a matter-of-fact way, and she saw the little smile creep up on his face. “Oh, he likes that.”

“I do.” He said softly, glancing up at her. The diner was completely full and the din of the customers was loud but he only had eyes for her. With her hair piled up on top of her head and her soft, tanned cheeks and her sweet lips. He couldn’t believe he had to leave her now. “Why do I have to go back tomorrow?”

“Because your band is really fucking cool and you must give the public what they want!” She cried, her bright eyes sparkling in the sun streaming in through the retro sixties windows. They were sat by the brick wall of photographs, at a booth to themselves. “Also like, this is your first official American tour and that’s amazing! You should be so excited!”

“I am!” He nearly yelled with a laugh, “But I’m also really excited about you.”

“I’ll be here.” She told him and it sounded like a promise. “Where am I gonna go? Who else am I gonna do?”

Alex laughed, “Didn’t mean tha…”

“But didn’t you?” She teased, swigging her oj and snatching a piece of soft bacon. 

The waitress came just then to check on them, and Lou observed how charming and sweet Alex was to her. He knew her name and she knew his because he’d frequented the diner a lot since moving in, apparently. He was patient and calm and while they’d waited for their food to arrive earlier, he let her draw a little cartoon portrait of him.

_“Is tha realeh ‘ow I look?” He’d asked, leaning over to see what she’d drawn._

_Lou nodded as she finished up the details on his hair. “Yup. Super handsome with those big soft eyes and that perfect jawline…”_

_“Yer makin’ meh blush, Lou.”_

And when brunch was all said and done, he paid for their tab (after making sure he grabbed the little drawing she’d done) and they headed back to her car. She drove a dreamsicle orange-colored Ford Bronco with a removable hard top from the late sixties named Tigerlily with a bench seat in back and the original CB radio intact. It was the coolest car Alex had ever seen; like it’d ambled right out of Venice beach forty years ago and into his neighborhood. 

“Yer far too cool for meh, Lou.” Alex mused as he hoisted himself into the passenger seat. He hadn’t done his hair that morning so it was messy and a little wavy from the pool the night before. He was wearing a white ringer tee with black trim on the neck, sleeves and breast pocket and those perfect blue jeans with the back pocket where he kept his wallet all worn-in. He looked very much like he belonged in her car; especially when he slid his shades on with the sun shining behind him. It was a shame they weren’t headed to the beach together instead of going their separate ways. It made his heart ache.

“I know,” she smirked and started up the car. It rumbled to life and she slid on her sunglasses, her keychain swinging as they headed back up the hill to his house to drop him off. “Are you packed yet?” 

“Sort of. Not realeh.” He chuckled, thinking about the luggages he’d shoved into his closet before her arrival yesterday. “I sort of joost do me wash and then throw everyfing in me bag.”

“Nice,” she laughed, turning down his street. “Packing for a trip is the bane of my existence. I can’t foresee what I might be feeling on a future day; what my mood is going to be.”

“That’s why yeh gotta make it easy; wear the same two pairs of dungarees, five or six shirts and a leather jacket… Thas it. Lucky for me I spend most of me time on the tour bus and then the arena and thas it. ”

“A little capsule wardrobe.” She mused, turning and pulling up alongside the curb in front of his home and parking. 

“Exactly.” He grinned at her. “‘old on…”

Alex hopped out and circled round the back to the driver’s side, leaning his elbow on her door. He slid his glasses off, and Lou did the same. “Look. I don’t wanna leave it like this ya know… I won’t be back in California until September… ‘ave the first bit of the European leg so I’ll physically be a fookin’ million miles away… erm… and… are yeh free later? Could weh second date tonight?”

Her eyes sparkled, the corners wrinkling as she smiled wide. “I’m free tonight.” And even if she wasn’t, she would’ve made herself available. A month until she got to see him again? No thank you.

“Alreyt, love. Let’s go to the Observatory.” 

//

“ _Stargazing on a Saturday night_ …” Lou sang a little tune, slipping her hand into Alex’s as they reached the very top of the Griffith Observatory. The glowing “To Telescope” sign had indicated the way, and they joined the groups of people going about their own evening plans. “Over here,” She led him to the wall so they could take in the view of Los Angeles. 

It was still too light yet for the stars to be out completely, but the sunset was absolutely gorgeous. And the way Lou looked with the soft hues behind her… her long legs in the teal suede skirt; the way her hair fell down her back with the little crown of braids and her loose white tank top. He couldn’t take a photo so he settled for committing the image to memory, wanting to remember her exactly this way.

“Look at that sky.”

“Hands down the best part of livin’ in LA.” Alex mused, leaning on the ledge beside her. 

“I completely agree.” 

They watched in silence when the lights began to sparkle all over the city as the sky faded from pastel to indigo.

“Ok. Give it to me, Turner.”

He laughed, “Give yeh wot, love?”

“Your astronomical knowledge! Tell me about the stars! I wanna know!” 

“Alreyt… erm… the constellations in the sky reyt now, well not quite yet, when it gets a little darker… are Lyra… and Sagittarius… Telescopium… they’re not the same all year round. But that’s what they are in the summer ‘ere. They’re different depending on the season because of the Earth’s orbit around the sun.” Alex pointed to the sky where you could begin to see each one as the sun melted below the horizon. He drew the shapes of each of them for her. “Do yeh know the story of Lyra?”

Lou shifted closer to him, shaking her head. “Tell me.” He put his arm around her shoulders, hugging her against him. Her hair smelled so sweet, her skin soft and warm. 

“In Greek mythology, a Lyra is a lyre. Which is a sort of harp. It belonged to Orpheus. I forget who made it for ‘im. But I know it were out of tortoise shell. And it were the first lyre ever. Orpheus was an incredible musician. Everyone and every fing was charmed by his music. But I only know the story of the musical constellation, I’m afraid,” Alex laughed, wrapping his arm tighter around Lou when she shivered from the sudden breeze. “And the reason why weh can see certain constellations all year round is because they’re circumpolar. They never set below the horizon. There’s five weh _can_ see though… Big and Little Dipper… Draco… and I forget the others.”

“How do you know so much about this stuff, Turner?”

“Me dad.” He smiled, fondly. “Always tellin’ me about stars when I were growin’ up.”

Lou turned her head to look at him and the way his eyes looked in the moonlight, twinkling and gorgeous. He was so handsome, she wanted to kiss him. 

And so she did.

They stayed far too long at the very top of Griffith Park, waiting in lines to view different planets through the telescopes set up around the grounds. Alex was having far too much fun with her, it had fast become his new favorite place. Lou asked someone to take their photo since she had a decent camera on her phone, unlike Alex, which she made sure to tease him about. 

“Knock it off you, and kiss meh.” He murmured, his arm winding around her waist. Lou pressed up against him, savoring the way his lips tasted and the way they fit so perfectly with hers. She could feel the ring on his hand that held her waist, and the way his thumb rubbed over the bend in her hip. She was going to miss this so much.

“What time do you leave tomorrow?” She asked him, their arms still around one another.. 

“Dunno… eight? Why, love?” He murmured, his eyes still on her mouth, eager to taste her lips again. He leaned in for another and Lou giggled, trying to talk around his kiss.

“Ice cream…” She managed to get out, still laughing, “… and sex… mmmf… Alex!” She finally managed to break free and grabbed his face, shouting. “Ice cream and sex!”

“Wot’s tha now?” He grinned at her all boyish and charming, his lips red and swollen.

“Let’s get ice cream and then you can come back to my place.”

“Reyt. For the sex.”

“Loads of it.” She laughed, “Unless you prefer to do it on that bench in front of Van Leewen? I just _love_ extreme PDA. Nothing like getting arrested for public indecency with a musician the night before his tour.”

//

Alex’s palms splayed across her shoulders, sliding down her waist to her hips, rocking her against him. He gazed up at her, beads of sweat dripping down her neck and in the valley between her breasts. They swayed as she worked him, lost in the feel of the way he felt inside her; how he stretched her open and filled her up. Lou’s thighs squeezed his, the expanse of her torso lengthening as she arched back, hands on his legs for leverage.

“C’mon baby… harder, love… thas it…”

Lou heard him, felt his hands on her; lost in the way they fit so well together. She could see her orgasm shimmering in the warp speed tunnel behind her closed eyes; Alex’s fingers gripping her full hips so tight as he came; exploding inside her. She cried out when the waves crashed, her hands slapping down on his chest as she rode them out, her hair falling over her shoulders, hiding her face. Alex gently brushed one side back to watch her; the way her mouth fell open in a silent scream.

She didn’t say anything when she fell forward on him; her ear pressed to his chest. He lazily stroked her back; eyes drifting shut, so at ease. 

“Were that goodbye sex?” Alex wondered aloud as Lou’s body melted into his, completely relaxed. 

She laughed, her voice slightly hoarse, “No… well…” Her fingertips coasted down his side, sliding over his ribs to his waist and back again. “I was thinking more like… goodbye for now sex.” She was still hot and sweaty from the feverish fucking, but her cheeks burned even more when she confessed, “I wanna do this with you again. When you get back from the tour.”

“I wanna do this wiv yeh again, too, Louella Mae.”

There was a rushing sound in her ears from the way he said her full name, so new and so intimate. “So…”

“Is it too soon to agree not to see other people?” He asked her, with a tenderness in his voice that made her stomach turn cartwheels and backflips… maybe even aerials. 

“I don’t wanna sleep with anybody else.” Lou said softly, “But I’m not the rockstar going on tour with millions of screaming women.”

“M’not like tha. And besides…”

“Besides what?” Lou lifted her head, her chin resting on his chest, peering up at him with with her wide honey eyes.

“Besides… I really fookin’ like yeh!” He nearly shouted and she burst into laughter. 

Lou swallowed thickly, her heart jumping into her throat. “I really fookin’ like you too, Turner.” 

// Epilogue //

September 25th, 2011

The bus had rolled into Los Angeles much later than anticipated that Sunday from the gig in San Diego the night before, which had the guys heading straight into soundcheck without so much as a break to visit with their family and friends. Everyone they knew from the area would be in attendance that night; it was their first gig back in California in over a month. 

Alex was playful and full of energy; running through the songs with ease. In truth, he just wanted it to be over so he could shower and change and see Louella. They hadn’t been together since the Sunday before he left; and even that hadn’t been a proper goodbye. He’d given her an absurdly long kiss early that morning, with a few little ones thrown in for good measure before Matt swung by and picked him and then they were off. The image of her lying on her front all tangled up in her sheets fueled him for the next few days, and maybe even beyond that. They messaged each other all the time; getting to know one another from a distance. Some nights when Lou couldn’t focus on her work, she’d search for recent videos of their gigs on YouTube and stay up late tumbling down the rabbit hole of their performances. 

They both knew they’d fallen extra hard for one another. Everybody else could see it, too.

“Calm down, yous…” Katie elbowed Lou as she stood beside her, chewing her thumb, watching the door to the dressing room like a hawk. Her heart was pounding so fucking loud she could barely hear her own thoughts. 

“I can’t, Katie. I fucking can’t. Seeing him for the first time again this close to the gig is making me lose my fucking mind. I can’t take it.”

“Why don’t yous go outside and get some fresh air then?… I’ll send ‘im teh find yeh when he finally gets here.”

Lou’s fingers twitched as she headed down the hallway, her backstage pass swinging from her neck and the sound of her shoes echoing in the silence until she reached the back door and shoved it open with more force than she’d realized. The evening air did feel nice; it was warm and breezy and she could hear the sounds of the concert-goers just beyond the wall. It would be the first of many nights backstage at The Hollywood Bowl, but she didn’t know that just yet. 

There weren’t too many people around; just a few stragglers from the crew and some of the guys from TV On the Radio. She wished she had a cigarette then. Not that she really smoked ever or often, just once in a while; on occasions like these or in social situations. If she were being honest, a joint would’ve helped right then. She smiled to herself at the thought, chewing on her thumb again.

“Wot are you smilin’ about?”

She lifted her head at the sound of Alex’s slow drawl, her stomach doing that whole acrobatics routine again. There he was; six feet away from her looking more gorgeous than ever with his perfect little quiff in his leather jacket and his Triumph shirt and those faded jeans she loved. “Nothing!” She said quickly, words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. “Actually I was thinking about a big fat blunt but that’s… I was nervous. I _am_ nervous, I-” She stopped herself mid-thought and took a deep breath, smiling wide. “Hi.”

The smile on his face was like sunshine when he finally closed the space between them, their arms instinctively sliding around the other. Alex studied her a moment; her freckled face and soft pink lips. Her long lashes dusted her cheeks as she blinked, watching him watch her. Her arms tightened their hold around his waist beneath his jacket, his belt buckle knocking against hers as he hugged her closer.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, love.” 

Her smile brightened, those creases at the corners of her eyes making his heart swell. “You look even more handsome then I remember. It’s disgusting actually.”

Alex’s brow furrowed, a little smirk on his lips as he tilted her chin up, his thumb grazing her bottom lip. “Yer disgusting.”

She giggled when he finally kissed her; slow and delicious and dreamy, just like him. She was still smiling, eyes closed when he pulled away a little.

“So a big fat blunt, eh?”

Lou burst into laughter, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face there, breathing him in. “Shut up, you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also [find me on Tumblr](https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/).


End file.
